The Invasion
by AJAmbrolleigns
Summary: When sales and ratings drop after an upsetting Battleground PPV, WWE brings in some shocking talent that will hopefully put them on top again. Easy save for WWE, but will it be easy for the superstars and divas to adapt to the extended locker room? AU, Rated T for violence and language
1. Summerslam!

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story. None of the characters..**

* * *

**Summerslam 2014**

Renee Young is backstage preparing to interview Roman Reigns, number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome my guest at this time-" Renee is shoved aside and a redhead woman rolls her eyes before looking at the camera.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome _my_ guest at this time, Roman Reigns." The crowd is silent, still wondering where the chick came from.

"Roman, you battled John Cena at Battleground and lost. How are you going to prevent losing again tonight?"

"...Uh..." Roman clears his throat. "I assess, and I attack. I have assessed the situation. Now it's time to attack. Last time, I didn't assess the situation thoroughly. I won't make that mistake again."

**Divas Match- Battle Royal for Divas Championship **

Naomi eliminates Cameron and now it's seven people in the ring. Eight woman walk down the ramp. They circle the ring before hopping on the apron. The divas are confused, but ready to fight back.

"What the hell is going on?" JBL asks on commentary.

The women step in the ring and everyone starts brawling. The divas are all beaten down. A blonde woman pulls out a pink baton and beats Cameron with it. Another blonde places a brown paper bag on Paige's head. She grabs a microphone.

"Excuse us! Real wrestlers coming through!" They stepped over the fallen divas as the exit the ring.

Main Event- Roman Reigns vs John Cena for World Heavyweight Championship

Roman Reigns' celebration was cut short when 'The Second Coming' blared through the arena. Seth Rollins ran down the ramp with his briefcase.

"Oh no! Seth Rollins is gonna cash in on an injured Reigns!" Jerry exclaimed.

The ref signaled for the bell and Seth got Roman with a roll up.

1..

2..

Roman kicked out. A guy ran in the ring, holding a chair. Roman charged at him and got whacked. Seth got whacked multiple times. The unknown person planted Seth with a headlock driver as Summerslam went off air.

* * *

_ WWEZeb Look RealJackSwagger, more illegal immigrants! It seems Natasha and Boris invited their friends over.._

_ WadeBarrett #WWE I'm afraid I've got some bad news... WWERollins seems to have a new enemy._

_Fans Wrote.._

_#WWE #Summerslam Way more interesting than Battleground.._

_#WWE WOAH! WTF?! Was that EthanCarterTNA ?_


	2. 8-18-14 Summerslam Aftermath

**Monday Night Raw**

The tron showed a few moments from last night's Summerslam. The roster was standing on the stage, watching the autority in the ring.

Hunter cleared his throat. "Last night, at Battleground, there was some new faces."

"We want to do something new with the divas and superstar divisions. Tonight, a few of you will be having matches with these new 'faces'." Stephanie concluded.

"Usos, you're up first. Right now." Hunter said, he and Steph exiting the ring. The remaining roster went backstage, searching for tvs to watch this match.

_Watch for the perils, _

_as they hunt in the night_

"And their opponents, weighing a combined weight of 419 pounds, TNA World Tag Team Champions, The Wolves!"

Two guys in blue tights walked down the ramp. Jimmy and Davey started the match. Davey extended his hand but Jimmy declined it.

Davey dropkick Jimmy in the corner and tagged in Eddie. Eddie chops him and whips him back into the corner. He tags in Davey who does a running elbow smash.

"These guys are pretty impressive. The Usos may have some competition." Jerry Lawler says on commentary.

Davey went to grab Jimmy but Jimmy punches him back.

"Usos trying to build a little offense." Michael Cole says.

Jimmy clothslines Davey and tags in Jey. Jey leaps over the ropes and plants Davey with a crossbody. Jey got Davey up for a Samoan drop, but Davey wiggles free and superkicks Jey. He tags in Eddie.

Eddie sets Jey up for a powerbomb. He lifts him up, and Davey plants him with a double knee backbreaker.

"Show offs." JBL said on commentary.

"But you have to admit, that was impressive."

1..

2..

3..

'Forces of Nature' blasted through the arena and The Wolves celebrated.

**(Tamina Snuka vs ?)**

**_WWE App Exclusive_**

"Tamina! Just the girl I was looking for." Stephanie flashed one of her phony smiles. "I know you probably are tired of sitting back here every night, not being used. Well, guess what? You have a match, next."

"We're back on Raw with Tamina in the ring, prepared for action against a mystery opponent." Michael Cole stated.

Loud sirens sounded off throughout the arena. A tall woman marched down the ramp. She climbed in the ring. She towered over Tamina at 5'11. The bell rang and the two amazons locked up. The mystery opponent shoved Tamina into the mat. Tamina looked shocked.

Tamina charged at her, only to get taken down with a big boot.

1..

2..

3..

The divas were all staring at the screen, just as shocked as the WWE Universe.

**Backstage**

"Please welcome my guest at this time, Mr. Money in the Bank, Seth Rollins." Renee said. The crowd booed. "Seth, what is your reaction to being attacked last night when you planned to cash in your contract?"

"The coward that attacked me last night, will pay. I will Curb Stomp his face into the ground."

Hunter appeared. He wrapped an arm around Seth's shoulders. "I'm glad you feel that way, because you can face him, right now."

'The Second Coming' played in the arena. After about 30 seconds, Seth finally emerged from the gorilla.

"It seems as if Seth will be in action right now." Michael Cole stated.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, _

_E C 3..._

"And his opponent, from Boca Raton, Florida, weighing 225 pounds, EC3!"

The bell rang and Seth leaped on Ethan, unloading punches everywhere. The referee counted and Seth didn't stop punching him. The referee signaled for the bell and EC3 won by Disqualification.

Seth slapped EC3 in the head when he tried to stand. "C'mon! Get up!" The next time he rose, Seth Curb Stomped him.

'King of Kings' played for the second time that night. Hunter and Randy walked out on the stage.

Hunter clapped for Seth. "At least _one_ Superstar stood their ground tonight. And for the rest of you back there, Adapt or perish.."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Should I continue? Reviews appreciated ;)**


	3. 8-22-14Confrontations on Smackdown

**Disclaimer: I don't own TNA or WWE. **

* * *

**Friday Night Smackdown **

**(Dance Off- Robbie E vs Zack Ryder) **

_Boom! Booom!_

"Introducing first, weighing 201 pounds, from the Jersey Shore, Robbie E!"

Robbie E and Jessie Godderz walked to the ring, fist pumping along the way.

_Woo woo woo! You know it!_

"And his opponent, weighing 214 pounds, from Long Island, New York, The Long Island Iced Z, Zack Ryder!"

"It seems we're starting off Smackdown with a Dance Off." Michael Cole said to JBL. "This should be interesting."

Club music provided by Dj Z blasted through the arena and Robbie E began fist pumping and nodding his head to the music.

Zack fist pumped with his left hand then his right hand and both his hands. The crowd cheered when Zack did a breakdancing move.

Robbie sneered. "That's the best you got?" Robbie did the worm then hopped back to his feet and said "Boom!"

Zack pointed both index fingers at Robbie while thrusting his hips. Zack attempted to twerk, which didn't go so well..

"Okay, okay.." Renee giggled. "Let's go backstage to our guest judge panel." She motioned to the tron.

R-Truth, Brodus Clay, Brittany and Ron Simmons sat at a table. The camera panned to Truth.

"I gotta go with my boy, The Long Island Iced Z, Zack Ryder."

The camera moved to Brodus. His hands were folded, and he was shaking his head. "I-I'm not even sure what I just watched..."

The camera moved to Brittany. "I guess I'll go with Robbie."

Last but not least, Ron Simmons. He pinched the bridge of his nose and slowly looked at the screen. "Damn!" The crowd laughed and Renee spoke.

"One vote for Zack; One vote for Robbie E; It's a tie, I guess."

Robbie E and Jessie grabbed a microphone. Jessie spoke.

"Yo, Zack. You got some good moves. Why don't you join Robbie and I?" The crowd shouted 'No'.

Robbie spoke. "Yeah, dude. You, me, Jessie and our awesome Dj, Dj Z." Dj Z fist pumped from his Dj station.

Zack nodded. "Alright." He fist bumped with Jessie and Robbie and they all fist pumped.

**(Cameron vs Velvet Sky)**

The referee signaled for the bell. Cameron muffed Velvet. Velvet leaped on Cameron and banged her head into the mat. The referee pulled her off Cameron and Velvet dropkicked her back down. She pulled Cameron up and planted her with In Yo Face, a Sitout double underhook facebuster.

1..

2..

3..

Angel on my shoulders played through the arena and Velvet grabbed a microphone.

"Cut my music! Cut the music." Once it was silent again, Velvet spoke.

"So I hear that little Cameron runs around, thinking she's some type of mean girl?" Velvet lifted Cameron's head by her hair. "You aren't even close."

**(Eric Young vs Santino Marella) **

The referee signaled for the bell and the competitors locked up. Eric backed Santino into a corner and chopped him. Eric grabbed him and did a running bulldog. Eric ran towards the turnbuckles.

"C'mon! Get up Santino!"

Eric hit Santino with a front missile dropkick. Eric ran to another turnbuckle.

"EY is going high-risk again." Michael Cole stated.

Eric hit Santino with a Diving Elbow Drop.

1..

2..

3..

**(Seth Rollins vs Rockstar Spud)**

'The Second Coming' played throughout the arena and Seth Rollins walked down the ramp with his briefcase.

"Introducing first, from Davenport, Iowa, weighing 217 pounds, In The Bank, Seth Rollins!"

Rollins hopped off the top turnbuckle when his opponent's music started.

"And his opponent, being accompanied by EC3, from Birmingham, England, weighing 130 pounds, The Rockstar, Spud!"

Seth hopped out the ring and ran up the ramp to attack Ethan. Ethan blocked his punch with a punch of his own. He threw Seth into the barricade before rolling him into the ring where Spud was.

The ref called for the bell and Spud hit Seth with a frog splash.

1..

2..

3..

**(Randy Orton Promo)**

_I hear voices in my head, _

_They talk to me!_

Randy Orton walked to the ring with a microphone. He stood on the apron and watched the crowd boo him. He cleaned his boots off on the apron before stepping in the ring.

Randy cleared his throat before speaking. "Hunter thought it would be a good idea to bring in these new 'talents' from another company. Those 'talents' wouldn't be needed if Kane did his job and make sure I won at Battleground." The crowd booed. "Hell, if he did his job right at Money In The Bank."

"But that doesn't matter. I'm the Apex Predator, The Viper, I'm the face of the WWE, and I don't need that belt to prove it."

"I'm already a 4 time World Heavyweight Champion, 8-time WWE Champion... Right now, it seems I'm the best wrestler in the whole company." The booing got heavier.

"Yeah. Boo! Boo me because you know it's true! You all are-"

_I'm Off The Chain..._

"What is this wannabe doing out here? He just interrupted the Face of WWE! Is that how they do things over at TNA?" JBL ranted.

Randy sneered. "Who the hell are you? You gotta a lot of nerve interrupting me."

Bobby Roode chuckled. "I'm Bobby Roode and you're out here talking about a bunch of BS no one wants to hear." The crowd cheered.

Randy growled. "Who do you think you're talking to?! I'm-"

"The face of WWE, yeah we know. Shouldn't the face of the company have the company's most prestigious championship?"

"Look, Bobby, you're really _really_ pissing me off right about now so I suggest you leave before I go off, okay?"

Bobby tapped his chin. "I'm still standing here so if I'm correct as usual you should be 'going off' right about now..."

Randy and Bobby punched back and forth until Bobby clothlined him out the ring.

"Legend Killer, meet IT Factor.." Michael Cole said as Smackdown went off air.

* * *

**A/N: Dance Off inspired by a dance off between Zack and John Morrison on Youtube. **


	4. Monday Night Raw 8-25-14

**Monday Night Raw**

**(Eric Young vs Rockstar Spud)**

The referee rang the bell then Eric and Spud shook hands. They locked up and Eric got Spud into a corner. He whipped him into the opposite corner. Eric hit Spud with a Running Forearm Smash.

"EY seems to have the upper hand early in this match." Michael Cole stated on commentary.

Spud dodged a superkick and pinned Eric with a roll up.

1..

2..

Eric kicked out and Spud wasted little time going to work on Eric. He twirled Eric with a hurricanrana. Spud rushed to the top rope and leaped off, knocking Eric over with a Missile Dropkick.

1..

2..

3..

Spud hopped on the ropes to celebrate with the fans. When he turned around, Eric was rising to his feet. Spud raised Eric's arm in the air.

**(Aj Lee Vs Brittany)**

_Lets light it up!_

Aj Lee skipped down to the ring. "Introducing first, your Divas Champion, Aj Lee!" Aj sat on the ropes and awaited her opponent.

_P-p-puppet.. _

Instead of Brittany, Gail Kim stood on the ramp, with her Knockouts title. Aj asked the ref what was going on. He shrugged.

"Aj... You say you are different. You say you belong here in WWE, I have yet to see you prove it."

Aj grabbed a mic. She cocked her head to the side. "Really? I haven't proved myself? I win matches every week. I am the Divas Champion."

Gail nodded. "Yeah, you are indeed the Divas Champion. But you haven't proved yourself worthy of anything. The Divas backstage are so easy to beat, that's why you are unworthy. Thats why you are Divas Champion, a pathetic one at that." Gail walked backstage. Aj stood in the ring, clearly pissed.

**(Commentary Dispute)**

"Before the commercial break, Aj Lee was scheduled to have a match with Brittany. Instead, she was called out by Gail Kim." Michael Cole explained.

"I wouldn't say Gail 'called her out'..." An unknown voice said.

"Where's that coming from?" JBL asked. The camera panned to Taz and Mike Tenay by the ramp, sitting at a table.

"Oh boy..." Jerry Lawler mumbled.

**(The Usos vs The Wolves)**

Jimmy and Jey entered the ring and the bell rang. Jimmy stayed in the corner while Jey started the match. Eddie extended his hand to him. Jey grabbed his hand and whipped him into the ropes then took him down with a clothsline. The crowd booed.

Jey shrugged and Eddie charged at him. He yanked the ropes down and Eddie tumbled out the ring.

"Looks like we got ourselves a flying Uso." JBL said as Jey flew through the ropes and on to Eddie. He rolled Eddie back into the ring and pinned him.

1..

Eddie kicked out and Jey tagged his brother. Jimmy stomped Eddie in their corner. He tried to hit Eddie with a Running Forearm Smash. He rolled out the way and crawled towards Davey. Jimmy grabbed his foot. Eddie kicked him and tagged in Davey. The lights went out. Six hooded figures attacked The Wolves and The Usos. When the lights came back on, the figures were leaving the ring as Raw went off air.

* * *

**A/N: Im sorry this chapter is short but I'm working on an issue I have with writing matches. I'll try to update sooner next time. **


End file.
